


Untitled

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Melodrama, POV First Person, Poetry, Rhyming, embarassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-28
Updated: 2000-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took this in for poetry workshopping at my middle school once, and I was disappointed when they told me that "slayed" was not the correct past tense of "to slay" in this case.  Since I'm someone who still is kind of terrible with verb conjugation in casual speech, ten years later, and unrepentantly so, we're leaving it as I wrote it. So <i>there</i>.</p><p>Oh, and this was about Hotaru struggling against Mistress 9's hold on her body in the big final battle in Sailor Moon S.  If you were curious.</p></blockquote>





	Untitled

On the wings of the night  
A battle has begun.  
A fight of wrong and right  
Death is near ev'ryone.

Inside myself I rage  
The battle is over me.  
I struggle in my cage  
I want so much to flee.

If I survive to see the next day  
And all is forgiven of me.  
If the sun breaks and I am not slayed,  
I will be truly free.

The sun comes alive  
After that terrible fight.  
Rebirth has let me thrive  
In the pale sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I took this in for poetry workshopping at my middle school once, and I was disappointed when they told me that "slayed" was not the correct past tense of "to slay" in this case. Since I'm someone who still is kind of terrible with verb conjugation in casual speech, ten years later, and unrepentantly so, we're leaving it as I wrote it. So _there_.
> 
> Oh, and this was about Hotaru struggling against Mistress 9's hold on her body in the big final battle in Sailor Moon S. If you were curious.


End file.
